Fixed Point in Time: The Attack of the Dark
by America Creation
Summary: The Sole Survivor goes on a mission into the Commonwealth, only to bring a hell into her home. Transformed, and creatures from another world, along with the hell of the post-apocalypse, how will Janine and her Commonwealth survive? Also, who is Music Genre? Takes place 5 years after the SS leaves the Vault. Female SS is my own character, and I don't own Fallout or Pokémon!
1. Transformed! Dark attacks!

Arceus Tf

It was a calming day in the city of New Scornth.

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the American Flag waving proudly and majestically in the breeze above each of the city's schools and homes.  
The city of New Scornth is a city that proudly displays the American lifestyle in the wallowing pit of despair that is Earth.

Earth has gone through some horrible things in the past 2 centuries.

The Great War was the bloodiest 2 hours in all human history, and has left the planet struggling to maintain some semblance of normal. But thankfully, thousands were spared the hellish life thanks to none other than Vault-Tec. Vault-Tec had made massive bunkers to enhabit many people, but most were actually just an experiment to test people to their limits. Vault 111 was one of these experimental Vaults, but it was different in a huge way, as it was a Cryo-Vault. Peopple were let in, and then put on stasis.

Only one made it out alive, and she fought the Commonwealth tooth and nail to find her family. She eventually became General of the Minutemen, Agent to the Railroad, and one of the most powerful beings in the Boston area. She built the city of New Scornth as a reflection of the TRUE American dream, and had people start to re-build the world that was.

The Sole Survivor, or Janine, has changed the face of the wasteland, but a threat will rise soon.

I walked out onto my home's front yard, and started to maintain the flowers that were growing healthy and strong. I smiled, enjoying something that I once took for granted.

I heard the door to my house open, and a voice with a distinct British accent called out, "Mum, young Shaun was wondering if he could go over to his friend's place for a while." I glanced at the source and saw my loyal Mr. Handy, Codsworth. I smiled and replied, "As long as he's back before dinner!"

Codsworth and I shared a quick laugh, and he went back inside. I turned back to the task at hand, and found that the flowers were moving in the light breeze. I thought it was adorable because the way I saw them moving made them look like they were dancing, and one of the flowers looked to be bouncing up and down.  
I stood up and walked to the door, and stepped inside the house, bumping into my son as he moved past.

I then turned my attention to Codsworth, whom of which was cleaning the counter with enthusiasm I haven't seen since before... I probably shouldn't think about that. I was brought out of my thoughts when Codsworth started talking, "Mum, when are you ever going to change into something other than that wretched Vault Suit, I haven't seen you wear anything else and it is a little troblesome that you refuse to take it off." I chuckled and waved the question off, which was met by an annoyed whirr of his exaust. I stepped into my room, and reached down to check the door under my bed.  
I crawled into the small cellar, and grabbed a gun from the gun rack, as well as my armor.

The gun I chose was a 10mm pistol that I had with me since I left the Vault. It had an advanced reciever, comfort grip, something called the 'barrel of the death,' a suppressor, large quick eject magazine, and a reflex sight. The Armor consisted of combat armor pieces I looted from dead Gunners in the Gunners Plaza.  
I crawled out of the cellar, strapped the armor on, and grabbed 300 rounds for my 10mm.

I finally stepped out and went outside, passing Codsworth on the way out. I was going to go grab Deacon and go scavving, and maybe recruit some more settlements for the Minutemen.  
I stopped outside of the Railroad HQ in the city and talked with Desdemona for a bit.

"-en we are going to start a campaign throughout the entire American wasteland to maybe find more ways Synths can be rescued and other buisness. Oh! Deacon how long have you been standing there?" Dez asked, suprised by Deacon who was standing right next to her.

He chuckled, "I was just going to see how the two of you gal's were on this fine day." I smiled, "So, Are you ready to head out?" I questioned him, and he nodded. I bid Dez a farewell, and we left New Scornth and entered the Commonwealth.

We had stumbled across a Vault, which looked to never have been opened. I smiled, believing that there might be a settlement inside that could work with the Minutemen. I placed the plug on the button and checked my Pip-Boy. The little glass panel opened and I pressed the button.  
The Cog-shaped door opened with a squeal and rolled to it's side. The bridge extender landed with a metalic clunk, and we walked across into the Vault.

I walked through the door on the left, wondering if anyone was even here, when a loud crash caught my attention. Deacon was already aiming into the halls behind us, when the crash echoed again. A siren plaid, and we heard the roll of the Cog-shaped door. The squealing noise echoed in my ears. The door was shut, with us still inside this Vault.

The crashing sound echoed again, closer, when I finally decided it was time to go.

"Lets go now."

He nodded and we both started to run down the halls of the Vault, the noises now everywhere.

I saw an elevator, "Deacon in the elevator NOW!" I shouted. He jumped into the elevator and I followed his example, furriously mashing the button. A memory of when I would mash the button to avoid a large person from getting onto the elevator plaid in my head. I looked up and wished I didn't: there were creatures, humanoid in nature, that looked horribly mutated and distorted.

The elevator finally closed, and started moving down. Deacon looked at me, his face even whiter than normal.

We both looked at the door, which dinged to signify that we were inside the heart of the Vault.

The elevator door opened and revealed an atrium, and a room off to the side.

I stepped out of the elevator, pistol raised, and stealthily made my way to the room off to the side. Deacon then chose to speak, "That was some shit up there, I just hope we don't have to go through that again." I nodded, and opened the door.

"Deacon, can you stand watch while I check this room out?"

He nodded, and crouched at the door, keeping his pistol trained on the closest room to us.

The room had a few pods in it, a medkit with 15 stimpaks, a terminal, and a pipe which was leaking some goop.

I avoided the goop, and looked into the pods. The pods held nothing. I sighed in relief, when the door to the room closed and locked Deacon out in the atrium of this Vault.

I ran to the door, and tried to open it to no avail. I heard something and a rush of the green goop flowed from the pipe, and splattered onto me.

I tried to wipe it off, when it turned white. I screamed as it started to engulf me, doing something to my body: it worked up my arms and oozed down my legs, and I was hearing cracks in my ears. I screamed in fear, only for the goop to latch onto my face and force it's way into my mouth. I started choking, and fell unconscious.

Deacon's Pov

I watched as the door closed on Janine, and then heard a few screams. I tried forcing the door open, but couldn't. I then looked around, and grabbed a pipe and smashed it against the door. Janine was probably going to die if I didn't make it in time. "JANINE!" I screamed through the door, and grabbed another pipe. The door wouldn't give in, and finally I set the bar down. I looked at the door, knowing it won. I slumped and stared at the door, willing it to open.

I jumped when the door suddenly opened, and ran inside.

I stopped dead when I saw the being that was unconscious the ground.

I saw shreds of the vault suit Janine was wearing, some of them surrounding the creature. The creature wasn't human at all, being white, with yellow hooves, a grey chest and under the hind legs, along with a giant 'golden' ring on it's torso. The creature also had a grey face and a green dot under what appeared to be it's eyes.  
I gulped and crouched down, seeing a Pip-Boy on it's left foreleg. "Oh my god, Janine, what happened to you?" I whispered into the room. I jumped when the creature, who I was hoping was still Janine, moved.

Janine's Pov

I groaned as consciousness reached my scenses. I opened my eyes and tried to move, when I felt a hand on my neck. I tried to look at the person when they moved into my vision.

Deacon.

"Janine?" He asked, his voice was shakey.

I opened my mouth and tried to speak, but all that came out was a choked up "Arceus." I looked at him, and gulped at his reaction.

He had stepped away, and was now holding his hand up to his head.

"Fuck, why you?" He asked, and was about to start rambling when I lifted my head and looked over my body and screamed.

"AR-US AR!" I screamed, scrambling to stand.

"Whoa SHIT!" I heard Deacon shout out. I stared at my body, in stunned silence.

Panic.

My breathing quickened and I felt the rush of fear envelope me until I finally cracked.

"HOLY FUCK! JANINE CALM DOWN!" Deacon roared as I scrambled to stand, my quickened breathing turned into hyperventilation.

I felt something smack my face, knocking me out of my panic.

I looked at Deacon, who had a stern face on. I opened my mouth, only to turn and throw up my breakfast and some remaining goop.

I coughed and wheezed, my mind finally processing what the fuck just happened. Deacon spoke up.

"Janine, are you okay?"

I coughed again, "What does it look like D?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. His eyes widened.

"You can talk again! Thats good, I guess."

I tilted my head, "What do you mean 'you guess'?" He just weakly smiled at me a bit. We jumped when we heard a loud banging noise echo from a vent.

"Lets get out of here, like right now." He said, grabbing my pistol and holstering it.

"Wait, I don't think I can walk like this," I said, looking at my quadruped body.

Deacon rolled his eyes, "You're still around the size of a human so..." He reached around me, and lifted me onto his shoulders. "You're still pretty light, just tell me where the things are." I nodded, we then took off through the door, into the atrium, and maybe towards the elevator.

"To your left! The elevator is to the left!" I shouted, and nearly hit my head on a low hanging ceiling.

"SHIT!" Deacon yelled as something lunged past his face. He jumped into the elevator, doing the same thing I had done minutes prior.

A blood curdling scream echoed from the Vault, and the elevator closed.

The door dinged as I managed to stand. I took a shaky step forward, and then another. Deacon held onto my side to keep me stable as I re-learned how to walk.

He guided me to the door, where I lifted my left fore leg so he could open the Vault door.

The door echoed with a screech, and we started hearing the crashing sounds again.

"No time for you to learn to walk out of this Vault!" Deacon said as he lifted me onto his shoulder, and sprinted out of the door. He smashed the button to the Vault and it started to close. He ran, carrying me out of the cave and into the Commonwealth daylight.  
Deacon carried me around a mile away from the Vault, until he finally set me down.  
"Goddamn, what the fuck do you think that Vault was?" he asked, obviously out of breath.

I shrugged, which was a bit tough to do in my state.

"I think we should get back to New Scornth." He nodded, and helped me stand.

"God, I hate feeling so fuckin' helpless. (sigh) Let's just get home, I need to explain my situation to Shaun and Codsworth. Good thing this isn't the weirdest thing we went through though," I said, Deacon snorted.

My legs gave out, causing me to flop onto my ass.

"Fuck, I don't think I can walk all the way to the city, I can't stand right now." I growled, Deacon sighed. "Reminds me of the time when you carried me out of the Switchboard, fighting synths when I was injured." We laughed, then he picked me up and slung me onto his shoulder for the third time today, and started walking.

We made small talk as he walked us to the city.

The Vault door never closed, because it jammed as the two left. The Sole Survivor and Deacon had unleashed a threat onto the Commonwealth and the world that has the ability to render mankind extinct. The human race may not survive this encounter. A species capable of destroying mankind's struggling will.  
-

I sighed in relief as Deacon carried me through the front door of my home.

"Codsworth, Shaun, we need to talk. It's about Janine!" He dropped me onto the couch, then flopped onto a chair.

Shaun walked into the room, Codsworth floating up besides him.

"What's wrong Dea-" Shaun trailed off, noticing me.

"Shaun, Codsworth, Janine and I have stumbled across a Vault, this Vault un-opened. She and I went in to investigate, some real scary things happened, and your mother sorta was mutated into this... I don't know what she is, but that is your Mother," Deacon explained. I nodded in agreement.

"Deacon, I need you to put the Minutemen/Railroad alliance on high alert, and explain what happened in the morning." I said, then turned to Shaun and Codsworth, both staring at me.

"M-mom?" Shaun asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah Shaun, I'm sorry that this happened." He then smiled, which took me by suprise.

"It's okay mom, and this makes you soo much cooler!" He replied, excitement in his voice.

"Hey, Janine, you mind if I stay here for the night, I really don't think I'll make it 3 blocks before I collapse from exaustion." Deacon yawned.

"Yeah, I don't mind, and sorry for making you carry me the entire way back." I replied, lowering my head and rubbing the back of my neck to the best of my ability.

"Oh don't sweat it, you did the same thing for me at the Switchboard." I nodded. I then yawned, and tried to stand.

"Shaun, could you help me to my bed, I can't walk very well thanks to this mutation." Shaun nodded and helped me to my... er... hooves. He also helped me to my bed, where I crawled into it, and curled up.

The sun shined through the windows of my room, and I awoke to the smell of breakfast. I tried to stand, when the memories of yesterday hit me. I groaned, and forced myself onto shaky legs, and tried to walk out of my room. Go figure the door was closed, and it was a knob door. Fuck my life right now. I opened my mouth, and bit on the door knob. I turned my head, and shuddered at the feeling of the metal against my teeth. There was a click and I pushed, and fell face-first into the hallway. Goddamnit, my first day being a mutant and I'm probably going to break my face, which reminds me, I still haven't seen what my face looks like.  
I managed to get into the bathroom, which was a bitch and a half, and stood at the mirror. "Oh my god," I whispered, now taking in the reality of what happened.  
I stepped out into the kitchen, and managed to get to the couch before I lost my balance. I sat on my hind legs, only to slide into a laying position. Codsworth floated out into the kitchen and got to work making some deathclaw omelettes. My ear perked up when I heard a knock at the door. "I'll be right there!" I called out to the door, and stood up. After making my way to the door, I inwardly groaned, seeing how it had a knob instead of a handle. I bit onto the knob and turned it.  
The door opened and a familiar voice gasped in suprise, "I thought Deacon was lying when he said something had happened." I smiled, "Hello Piper, I know it looks bad, but it really isn't." Piper nodded, and I stepped to the side to let her in. "You got something cooking?" Piper asked, sniffing the air. "Codsworth is making some of his famous Deathclaw Omlettes," I told her, she laughed and sat down on a chair. I got back on the couch, and sighed. Another knock at the door caused me to groan. "I'll get it, don't worry Janine," Piper said, and jumped up to get the door. I silently thanked her. "Oh! Dez, how are you, yeah she is here, no, Deacon wasn't lying. Yeah, ok, sure. Janine, Dez wants to talk to you." I nodded, and stood up. "Morning Dez, how are you?" I asked casually, of course she gasped and took a step back in suprise. "Holy shit, I didn't think that what Deacon said was true, what are you?" Dez asked, wide-eyed. I gave a 'shrug' and had her come in. Again I half-sat, half-laid on the couch.  
Another knock, then the door swung open. "What the-" I started before I saw a young woman clad in armor. Cait.

"Mornin' Jan, glad to know Deacon wasn't actually lyin' eh?" I smiled, Dez sat up. "Hello Cait, you do need to remember to wait for someone to open the door." Piper laughed. Cait rolled her eyes in annoyance. "So the Alliance is in High Allert, why? Deacon said you sealed that Vault when you both ran out of it." Cait asked, a look of boredom in her eyes. "I just want to make sure that no-one sees that Vault, and that this doesn't happen again." I told her, my firm tone causing her to back off a bit. "A'iite, a'iite you don't need to yell." She said, holding her ears in fake pain. Piper then spoke up. Thank God.

"What was the mutation like? Um, not to be pushy or anything." I sighed, goddamnit, why did she ask that question?  
"I only remember a little bit of what happened." Everyone leaned towards me in curiosity. Goddamn, why did Piper ask the golden question? "I remember looking in a medkit, when the only exit to the room closed and locked Deacon out. Then I remember hearing a whirring noise, which sounded a bit like a whisper, then some goop shot out of a pipe and covered me. That's it, I can't remember anything else about what happened in the mutation." I sighed. Piper finished doing something with a notepad she kept somewhere, and glanced up to me. Why did I have to be friends with a reporter?  
"What does your body feel like?" She asked, innocently. I mentally groaned, which caused everyone to look at me in concern.

"Are you alright Jan?" Cait asked, a touch of worry mixed in her eyes. I blinked confused.

'I didn't say anything, I just groaned in my mind,' I thought to myself, or so I thought. Heh, I made a funny.

"What do you mean? you just spoke." Piper said, eyes full of her usual curiosity.

"I didn't say anything though, I really didn't say anything." I sighed, a bit frusterated. Cait rolled her eyes. Dez then stood up, and walked outside, muttering soething about a Radstag. Piper then shot up and ran out, shouting something about Nat and school. Cait, she just stared at the door, as did I. She then bid a farewell and walked out into the street. I tried again to stand, and almost squealed in joy when I stood and had not lost my balance.  
I turned to the kitchen and took a step forward. I was suprised to succesfully take a step without toppling over like a drunk Russian.  
I then walked over to the kitchen with more confidence in my legs. I looked at Codsworth, and smiled. "Are the ommelets ready?" I asked. Codsworth then grabbed a cup of coffee. "Here you are Mum! My famous Deathclaw Ommeletes! Enjoy." I licked my lips, eyeing the food hungrily.  
I was about to reach for a fork, when it floated off of the table, and turned so it was pointed at the food. I thought it was weird, but brushed it off to the side, my hunger getting to me.

The fork plunged into the pile of ommelete when I willed it to, and moved when I wanted it to. I then finished the first bite, falling in love with the texture and flavor of the food. A thought came to mind, 'I have never, in all of my 14 billion year life tasted something so good.' The thought caught me off gaurd, as it sounded like my voice (my mental voice) but deeper and wiser.

'Wait, what? 14 billion years? Where did that come from?' I thought to myself.

'Nowhere that's where.'

I blinked in confusion, but took another bite, chewing it slowly. 'Who are you?' I thought to the weird voice in my head.

'If you must know, I am you, more specifically, your body. Do you remember what you said to your human friend in the Vault?'

I remembered saying something, but what not entirely.

'No, what did I say in the Vault?' The voice sighed. 'Arceus, you said Arceus. My name. If you want to learn more about me, I suggest you continue eating. I haven't tasted anything like this.'

I noticed I stopped eating, and continued, savoring every bite.

'I am Arceus, no, you are Arceus. I have chosen you as my predecessor, only to learn that you weren't of my world. I came searching for you, as you are the only one that can stop the destruction of my world. I guess I can help you reverse the destruction of this world if you want.' I finished the last bite, and nodded.

'Yes, I would like that, at least I can rebuild America to it's pre-war standards.' Arceus chuckled.

I walked to my room, the doorknob turning and the door opening as I walked. 'Arceus, how does that work?' I asked the voice, then I felt weird. I glanced into a mirror that was on my dresser, and saw that I was glowing a bright white.

Arceus' Pov

I opened my eyes, and looked around. A room, my room. No, my replacement's room.

"What the fuck?" I heard a voice ask, and I turned around to see myse... my predecessor was looking at me in shock.

'Hello Arceus.' I mentally thought to her, she blinked obviously confused.

"Are you Arceus?" She asked me, I felt slightly amused. I shook my head, and raised a hoof and touched her chest.

'You are Arceus, I am giving up my title as god, and giving it to you, Arceus.' She shook her head.

"I'm not Arceus, you are. Im just a woman out of time. I can't possibly be god, I just... I just can't." I stared at her, and sighed.

'What is done cannot be reversed. You are Arceus, no matter what you say. I'm not Arceus anymore. I'm now just a shadow of you, Arceus.' She groaned, and looked away. I felt another presence, the Arceus before me, my father.

"This is your idea of a predecessor son?" His voice was soft and fatherly, but firm in a leader's tone. "She dosen't want to be god, and yet you made her into us, why?" I looked at him, his face an exact replica of the body's. I sighed.

'She is the only one who can stop the destruction of our world in it's tracks.' He scoffed.

"You could have done that with ease, but you had to find a 'predecessor' that 'can stop' the destruction." I looked at her, she stared at us with a mix of fear, anger, and curiosity on her features. I groaned.

Janine's Pov

I had mixed feelings about the two shadow creatures now in my room, one of them came from my body, and the other from the first. I sighed, and walked out of the room, the door opening and closing without me thinking about it. 'Come back here now Arceus.' The two shadow creatures called in unision. I just walked out of the house, and out of the city.

I walked, for a few hours, and finally came across the settlement of Sanctuary.  
I walked through the old street, and onto the dirt path to the little bridge.

I crossed the bridge, and climbed up the path to the Vault.

I walked into the little building by the elevator, pressed the button, and walked to the platform.

I watched as the city of New Scornth rose above me as I descended underground.

I stepped off of the platform and walked into the Vault, and headed straight for my deceased husband.

I sat next to the pod, unopened since the day he was killed. A lone tear fell from my face. I always came here when I needed to be calm.

My emotions were fighting inside me, I felt as though I would puke.

I noticed a shadow in the corner of my eye.

I didn't say anything, I just pulled out a stimpak, and had it ready for him. If I was very lucky, he was still alive, even if barely. I placed a... hoof onto the release switch for his pod, and looked at it. I took a deep breath, my memories came back up.

/

I felt the incredible feeling of being intensely cold, one I have never felt before. Not in all of my younger years working in a kitchen making sure the freezers stayed organized and clean had I felt this cold. That was before I became a lawyer. I opened my eyes, and coughed, some ice flinging onto the glass. I wiped the glass, hoping I could see through the condensation. I saw a man and a figure clad in a weird radiation suit walk up to the pod across from me. The door opened and I saw Shaun and Nate awake from the cold. I weakly punched the glass, panic welling up as the man raised a gun and said something. I gasped when he shot Nate, and the figure in the suit closed the pod while holding Shaun. The man walked up to me, and said, "At least we have the back up." The cryogenic stasis started again.

I walked over the skeletons of Synths, a murderous glint in my eyes.  
At the time I believed Nate to be dead, and was out for revenge.  
I opened the door to a room, and out walked the man himself, Kellog. My anger rose, but I bit it back down, and asked in the most calm voice I could muster, "Where the fuck is my baby you fucking bastard." He replied simply with the words I feared, "The boy's in the Institute." He didn't get to say anything else before I shot his head clean off, and killed the two Synths next to him. I ripped off the pieces of Institute tech on his body, and grabbed his pistol. I then grabbed a piece of paper with a password on it. I typed the password into a terminal, and read the files. I turned back to the corpse, and fired his pistol multiple times into his torso. "Karma is a bitch isn't it Kellog, ya' fucking bastard." I spat on him, walked out of the building, ignoring the Prydwen, and walked back to Diamond City.

/

I pulled the switch, and waited for the pod to fully open, and jabbed the stim right into his wound. I waited a second, and nearly fainted when the wound healed. He coughed multiple times and fell onto the floor. "N-Nate?" I asked, my voice cracked, and I stepped towards him. He looks up, anger in his eyes and he tackled me.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SON YOU-" He stopped, he saw my eyes. Even if my eyes were red, even if I wasn't human anymore, he would always know how my eyes felt, how I saw things.

"Jan?" He asked, shock in his eyes. I could only nod. He pulled off of me, and looked away.

"I'm sorry I-" I cut him off.

"I don't care. I'm just glad you are here. Alive." He looked at me, his eyes soft.

"They took our son, we need to get him back." I smiled, and tried to rub the back of my neck in nervousness.

"We need to talk." He noticed my nervousness.

"We are going home, aren't we?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It has been 5 years since I got out of the Vault. I already got our son back, but there's a hell of a lot more to tell you." He nodded.

"Since when do you curse openly?" Nate asked.

"Ever since I left the Vault 5 years ago."I muttered, remembering when cursing was considered a sin in my eyes. Now I curse openly because it's probably one of the best ways to get a point across, next to my fully modded 10mm.  
"We are headed to New Scornth, a city I built in the proper image of the American dream." He nodded. We both walked through the Vault, and onto the platform of an elevator. I noticed the shadows following us aswell. One of them disappeared into nothingness, while the other, Arceus I presume, followed the elevator.

We reached Sanctuary, and Nate cried seeing the state the town was in. He just stared at our house as we walked, leaving our old life behind for good.

"There it is, the city of New Scornth." I said, looking at the city, which looked out of place in the wasteland.  
It was built to look pre-war.  
Nate sighed, and we walked through the city, people smiling at me, some greeting me.

I opened the door to my house, and was tackled by my 15 year old Shaun. He looked up, and recognized Nate instantly. "Mom, is that..." He didn't finish. I just nodded.

I brought Nate in and had him sit down on the couch. He just stared at me and Shaun, now realizing that that was his son next to me.

"In the year 2077 the Great war happened, you know of that, our Vault froze us, and I'm sure you remember what happened with the bastards that took Shaun." He nodded, and I continued. "He was taken to a place called the Institute in the year 2227, and was raised there. This Institute was a highly advanced non-government orginization formed from survivors of the C.I.T."  
"I was released from the Vault in the year 2287, 60 years after Shaun was taken. I rebuilt a faction called the Minutemen, and helped out another called the Railroad. I met some friends along the way, and became stronger every passing day." I sighed, Codsworth brings a cup of water to me, I thank him and take a sip.

"I... I went into a few other Vaults, 114, 95, 75, 81, and most recently, a Vault with the number 0 on it's door. I will get to Vault 0 soon." Another sip of water and another sigh.  
"I ran around the Commonwealth, looking for leads to find Shaun, and helping others along the way. I eventually found a Institute reject known as Nick Valentine. He is a detective, and he helped me find the man who 'killed' you. I found out where Shaun was, and killed him in cold blood. I found some Institute tech inside of this man, and brought it to a place called the 'Memory Den' in the town of Goodneighbor."

"The doctor hooked up the piece of tech to Nick, I was put in a memory chair, and went through Kellogs memories." Nate leaned closer, getting into the tale.

"I found out that the Institute uses teleportation tech, and managed to track down the location of a Institute escapee. He helped me build a machine that could teleport me into the Institute." I took a large sip of the water.

"I worked with the Institute, killing raiders, animals, and some people to get their fake humans back. These fake humans are Synths Gen 3. They blend in with humans seamlessley. I eventually started really working with the Railroad, and finally destroyed the Institute, But before I left, I made an alliance with the Minutemen and the Railroad, and came across Shaun." Shaun looked away, a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"The Shaun you see right now isn't our actual son, he is a synth. He has been re-programed with memories and near 99.99 percent real emotions. He is the most real Gen 3 synth, and he is our son." Shaun smiled a bit.

"Our actual son was in his 60s, and was dying due to natural causes. I killed him and destroyed the Institute because of what it stood for." Nate looked away, tears in his eyes. I fought through my own tears. 'You're soul is hardened, which is why I chose you.' I ignored the shadow that was speaking.

"I then took Shaun and had the Alliance look after him while I cleaned the Commonwealth. Eventually, I started building a city, then the entire region worked with me. The city of New Scornth was founded. Things have been peaceful for the last 3 years, and I have been able to raise Shaun in a stable environment." Nate then moved to the couch, wraped his arms around me, and pulled me close. I sighed, feeling a sensce of nostalgia from the last time this happened.

We sat there for a while, Shaun joining in on the hug.

"Yesterday, a Railroad friend of mine and I went scavving outside the city for parts that could be broken down and re-made into materials for the city. Well, we came across an un-opened Vault. Vault 0. We entered the Vault, and started hearing crashing noises, like something was constantly being pushed over. Deacon and I ran to an elevator inside the Vault, hearing the Vault door close behind us. I mashed the button," The memory of the elevator experiences plaid in my mind again, "The elevator closed, and we were safe. We managed to catch a glimpse of the things making the noises. They were horribly mutated humanoids, could give nightmares if anyone saw them." Shaun and Nate shuddered, possibly thinking of horrible mutations that they may have saw in the old comics that they read when they were younger.  
"The elevator opened to the Atrium of that Vault, and we explored a bit, weapons at the ready. I stepped into a room, which had a few pods with nothing in them. The door closed and I tried to get it to open when-" I was cut off when a voice interupted the story, 'A glob of modified Forced Evolution Virus splatered onto her from a broken pipe, and started to change her body. She passed out when the goo started to change her insides. I remember the man, Deacon, trying to get the door to open. When it did, Janine, or now Arceus, was fully changed and started to stirr.' Nate looked at me, confusion and fear in his eyes.

"What is that voice and where is it coming from?" I sighed, and a shadow appeared in front of us, nearly causing Nate to shit himself.

Shaun stared wide-eyed at the shadow, and his mouth dropped a bit.

"I told you once, and I'll tell you a thousand times, I. Am. Not. A. God." I growled each word, glaring at the creature.

The near white eyes rolled, 'Yes you are, there's no denying it, you are Arceus now. Now, as I was saying, Arceus here,' it waved a ghostly appendage at me, 'woke up, and pannicked when she saw her body. Deacon calmed her down, and carried her out of the Vault and back here where she rested for the night. She awoke the next morning, and started to get the basics of walking. She actually fell onto her face, which was actually quite amusing.' I groaned and rolled my eyes, Nate tried not to smirk.

'She came out here, and had to answer the door for a woman, who must be Arceus' friend. She answered the door for another woman, then shortly after, a woman in some type of armor came in without waiting for the door to open.' I sighed, and dipped my head, trying to block out the voice.  
'They eventually left, and then Arceus started to eat. Which is also where I started to communicate with her. I gave her the knowledge of walking and levitation, which is why she can open doors with ease now.' I groaned, and looked at Nate, who held tighter to me. I smiled, feeling safe in his arms. 'I talked with her, when my father came and started antagonizing me, when Arceus left. I told her to come back, but she kept going.'

I cut in, " because I wasn't going to sit through you two bickering, God knows I get depressed when two people start bickering."

Nate openly chuckled at that, "It's true, even when we have a little arguement she gets all mopey about it afterwards." I smiled, and he kissed me. I could tell he still loved me even though I wasn't human anymore.  
Nate yawned, a look of exaustion washed over his features. I sighed, and stood up. "Nate, we should head to bed, it is getting late." Nate smiled, and stood.

Shaun got up and walked into his room. Nate and I walked into our room, and laid on the bed. I felt like I should curl up, but my mind told me not to. Nate wrapped his arms around me, and we fell asleep. The shadow flowed back into me.

? Pov

A figure walked the road to New Scornth, a woman.

She had pinkish hair, and carried a Laser RCW, NCR standards. She had a duster covering her sleek form, hugging her body and exposing a bit of her breasts.

The young woman was a courier no doubt, but she was also THE Courier.

The Mojave knelt down to her when she be-headded Ceasar, and President Kimball. Her name was burned into the Divide, a reminder of the packages she carried. She left the Mojave to find somewhere to make a difference with the tech from Big Montain, that and to fill out a contract involving a Lone Wanderer.  
The Courier, whose name is Music Genre Antionette, walked the roads of the Commonwealth, and even caught word of a city built to pre-war standards.  
And so she walked, looking for the city, and eventually found it.  
Music walked into the city, being cautious around so many people. 'I swear to god, this place looks too good to be true,' Music thought, admiring some of the craftmanship. She pulled out a sleeping bag, placed it under a tree, and laid down, falling asleep almost instantly.

The sun rose over the land, the light gently caressing the world, a crisp and cool breeze fluttered around the walls, rustling some of the summer leaves. The sound was almost alien to Music, if it weren't for the fact that she was on the road for a while, cutting through New York to get to Massachusettes.  
Music sat up, pulled her sleeping bag together, and started for a diner in the distance.  
The door swung open, a bell alerting the people inside to the presense of a new face. Music sat down, and read a newspaper that was on the table.  
Publick Occurences.  
There wasn't much going on in the Commonwealth, except for a small bit that caught Music's attention. "A new Mutation discovered, our general was mutated... equine like in appearance... blah blah blah... possible cause could be the FEV virus... Vault 0 is to remain untouched so nothing like this happens again." She read quietly to herself.  
'A new mutation? Hmm, I should check that out, I will probably need to study this 'General' and take some blood tests at Big Mountain,' Music mused about the info she just recieved.

A light noise to her right signified that there was a waiter ready for her order.

"Coffee, black, and a Deathcaw Muttfruit special please," Music asked, the waiter smiled while scribbling it down. She then gave Music a reciept, and gave the order to the cook, who started to prepare the meal. The reciept showed that she owed 60 caps, which she payed happily. It's not like she has to worry about running out of caps anytime soon, as she had brought 10,000 with her.  
The meal was placed on the table, and she ate it. Music nearly fell over from the taste, 'something this good should be served in New Vegas'. She finished, left a tip, and stepped out of the diner.  
'Now for this, General person,' and with that thought, Music walked to a place called, the "Alliance."  
The door opened, and she was greeted by the smell of some type of flower. There was a creature standing next to a man who was listening to something. 'I wonder what they call that?' the thought was pushed aside when the creature looked at the newcomer.  
"Hello, I'm looking for a 'General,' has anyone seen him?" The voice that came from Music was one of 'take no shit' attitude, but also a 'Hello!' The creature then stepped up, and cleared it's throat. "I'm the General, but you can call me Janine."

Janine Pov

I honestly didn't expect to meet anyone new, much less a woman that was a little too attractive.

She spoke with a firm yet easy to talk to tone, and was actually relatively nice.

"You're the General, the one mentioned in the newspaper?" The woman asked, a curious tone in her voice.

"Yes, and I thought I told Piper not to publish that part of the news." I half growled through my teeth. She smiled, and sat on a chair near the door.

"I'm guessing you want to know who I am?" I nodded, and smiled. "I'm commonly known as The Courier, but my name is Music Genre Antionette. I'm from the city of New Vegas, in the Mojave." I nodded, again, then was confused.

'New Vegas? Did Las Vegas get Nuked during the War?' Obviously the confused face I made amused Music.

"New Vegas is the remnants of the city of Las Vegas, from prewar times. The man that protected the city, Mr. House, is my contractor. I was supposed to go to D.C. for a Miss Lone Wanderer, but she is currently busy with her own problems, rebuilding Washington, creating the 'Republic of Aqua Steel.'" I hummed, now deep in thought. 'Lone Wanderer? I think I heard that on Galaxy News Network.' "So what brings you to the Commonwealth of Massachusetts?" Nate asked, causing a few confused stares to be pointed at him. "Nate, it's now known as only the Commonwealth. After the war, no-one had the decency to call it it's whole name." He nodded, a little embarassment visible.

"The Commonwealth, I came because I like to explore. I want to see any other nations that have sprung up in recent times." I chuckled, and everyone nodded. "So, I saw the paper, and was curious about this Vault 0?" Deacon had just walked in, and when we both heard that question, we froze.

"V-Vault Z-0?" We both asked, a little paler than normal. "Yeah, I know it's a tochy subject, but I want to know what's going on with it. I always had a deep interest in Vaults." I glanced at Deacon, then to Nate, and sighed. "Come with us, this is a very sensitive subject to talk about." I told her, my voice lowering as I stepped to the door.

Music sat, wide-eyed staring at us.

"You're really from prewar times, aren't you?" Nate nodded, I just stared at the ground in-between my hooves.

"That... Is... So totally Fucking AWESOME!" Music squealed. "I know from Ghouls that America wasn't as great as the legends say, but come on! You are worth more than all of the caps in NEW VEGAS!"

I was on the ground, holding my (I just found out) extremely sensitive ears. "Oh shi'ite, sorry, I kinda got carried away." Music rubbed her neck sheepishly as I stood back up, eyes closed, trying to recover from her 'compitetition' with a Deathclaw's roar.

"It's alright, how old are you? I hardly think a 40-year old can scream that loud." Nate asked. "I myself am not sure of my age, but Doc Mitchel said I was around 18 years old. But I could be older." Music sighed, a bit of sadness on her features.

"Wait, why don't you remember your age?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself for asking a sensitive question.  
"I... I was shot in the head in 82', by a man named Benny. He was trying to claim New Vegas for himself, but I was patched up by Doc Mitchel, and I stopped him. I kinda sorta maybe... Beheaded the leaders of the two warring factions that were trying to control Hoover Dam. I also turned New Vegas into a country, and I am one of it's co-leaders, slash explorer, slash courier, slash warrior" I stared wide-eyed at Music, and sighed.

"We have been through alot in the past, and we are very similar," I said, Music nodding. "But we haven't been through nearly as much as the Lone Wanderer. She left her Vault in 2277, restored a lost hope, destroyed the so-called remnants of the US, and started building up the RAS, Republic of Aqua Steel." I nodded, and turned, looking at Nate. He had a look of sorrow in his eyes, but it dissapeared instantly. "So, wha-"  
A loud explosion took place outside, and the lights went out. I ran to the door, and was shocked upon seeing a figure run across the street. "Holy shit." Everyone was at the window, the clouds were growing so thick that it was almost like night outside.

'The creatures must have followed me through the portal, they are going to feast on the Human species until they are extinct like they did on my world,' A voice said, I presumed it was Arceus. A humanoid creature smashed against the window, again almost causing Nate to shit himself, and roared.

"What the fuck is that!?" I asked, and grabbed a wooden club that I kept by the door for emergencies.

'They are called the "Dark," essentially humans and pokemon mashed together to create an abomination. They feed on human and pokemon flesh, which is why this city needs to be secured now!' I just stared, then said to everyone, including Codsworth,

"There is a hatch under the bed in my room, everyone get in, SHAUN!" I called to my son, he ran into the room. "I heard you!" He quickly replied. We ran into my room, and I flipped the bed revealing the hatch. The sound of the door being broken caused us to rush even faster. Shaun went down first, then Nate, Music, Codsworth, then I jumped down there, closing the hatch behind me.

.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked, multiple groans and a whir of an engine confirmed my suspisions. Another explosion knocked some dust off of the ceiling.

"Shaun, Codsworth, Nate? Are you alright?" I felt Nate and Shaun hug me, and a voice rang out, "I'm quite alright Mum." I sighed in relief.

"Jesus, it's fucking dark!" Music groaned.

I then started fumbling with the Pip-Boy on my arm, and found the light switch.

"GAAH! Now it's too fucking bright!" Music yelled, holding her eyes. I saw my old set of Power Armor, and had an idea. 'Arceus?' I thought, trying to find him.

'Yes? And my name isn't Arceus anymore, just call me Arcy.' I nodded, 'do you think you can change that Power Armor to fit my body?' There was no sounds other than the groaning of Music, then a response.

'Yes, I can. Now hold still while I reconfigure the armor to your stature.' I stood still, and the armor on the far side of the room shifting, then it started changing.

It changed to a near perfect replica of what I imagined: metalic hooves, an armored tailpiece, the torso could fit snugly around me, and a helmet that covered my head and neck from any possible dangers. On it's chest had a picture of the Railroad and the Minutemen symbol. The armor was blue with yellow highlights, and had glowing white eyes.

"I think I just shit myself." Music said, staring in awe at the new suit of Power Armor that was standing there. "Nope, still clean." Music looked away from her pants.

The Power Armor then turned, and walked up to me. The speakers came to life. "I am going to keep my soul in this armor, but you can still wear me like you would any other armor." I nodded, and sighed. The armor, Arceu-Arcy, turned around and opened it's back and hind legs up so I could step inside.  
The armor was comfortable, and hugged my body a bit, but not too much. I felt the armor close then the visor clicked to life. "How do you like me? Red, white, or blue?" Arcy's voice asked through the internal speakers.

"Blue," was all that I said.

"What?" Everyone outside asked. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at that, "Just talking to the suit, I'm not going crazy." A nod was all I got.

The light in the eyes turned blue, but yet the room was still bathed in white light. "I have placed a power gem into my fuel source, and now we don't have to worry about power." I didn't respond. "Alright, Music, Nate, there is 2 more suits of Power Armor in the back of this room, you can wear them if you want." I said through the speakers, and the two ran to get the Armor. "Codsworth, keep Shaun safe alright buddy?" The Mr Handy saluted, "Proud to serve, Mum!" I smiled through the armor. "Shaun, you and Codsworth keep safe, this place is stocked with enough food to last you a month, and there is a 44 in each room along with 1000 rounds of ammo in all. Use it if you absolutely have to." Shaun nodded, then hugged me. "Love you mom, you too Arcy!" I was confused as to how he knew about Arcy's new name, but I smiled. I wrapped a arm around him and hugged him back. "Love you too son, now go and hide, you too Codsworth!" The two ran off.

"Ready?" Nate asked. I turned and saw him and Music clad in a set of Power Armor each. Nate's was a T51f with the Minutemen paintjob, and Music's was a T60f with the Railroad paintjob. I nodded, and turned to the ladder.

The hatch opened, and I climbed out first, holding onto a bat in my... psycic I guess... grip. Nate was next with a 50cal hunting rifle that I had made the first year after I left the Vault. Music was carrying a laser weapon of some sort.

"We need to get to the Alliance, good thing it isn't too far." I told them. We then ran out of the house, not encountering anything on the way.  
The street was absolute chaos. People weren't on the streets, running, but it looked like a warzone had happened.

"My god." I stared, then turned to the city proper, just a few blocks away.

A loud screech sounded to my right, and I saw a creature running to me. I swung the bat as hard as I can, and hit the thing's head clean off. Nate and Music then shot at another coming down the street.  
We continued walking after that first encounter, and it was quiet for the few blocks to the city proper.  
The Alliance was silent, and there was no creatures around, which was unnerving.

"I sensce nothing in the Alliance, no Dark, just people." I sighed, and knocked at the door.

I heard a voice from the inside, "Do you have a geiger counter?"

I rolled my eyes, Music almost answered, but I used the countersign before she could say anything. "Mine is in the shop." I stared at the door, then it opened.

"Get inside quickly, those things could be anywhere!" The three of us stepped inside the Alliance, and then a light was turned on.

"General? What's going on out there?" Deacon asked, actual fear in his voice. "I don't know exactly what's happening bu-" A thump at the door interupted me.

"Fuck," all of us said, paleing at the screech.


	2. A Turn Of Events

Chapter 2

(Hello everyone! Thestorywrighter1 here to bring you another chapter of FPiT: The Attack of the Dark! This chapter I'm going to have a few more humorous lines just to add more color to this colorful story! I will try to update this story as soon as I can, but Highschool and life at home are pretty tough. Feedback and some ideas are welcome, and would either be used in this story, or the other books in the FPiT series. Janine is my Sole Survivor, and Nate is allowed to live because he was shot in the chest area, plus the pod was closed immediately, so he could have been alive still since Janine hadn't opened the pod when she left. Hope you people like this story, and remember, I don't own the Fallout or Pokemon characters! Also one last thing, Dimension Jumper Adventures will be continued, but it will be awhile, and it will be referenced in the FPiT series. Thestorywrighter1 out, PEACE!)

New Scornth Falls!

"What the fuck do we do now!?" Deacon hissed, keeping his voice low so the Dark doesn't hear him. "We fight." I replied, readying the bat. Deacon rolled his eyes, and readied his pistol. The door shuddered and cracked, the Dark on the other side slammed it'self against the door. "Ready your weapons, and do not falter! These Dark will not frighten the Alliance!" I said, readying the bat in my psycic grip.  
Deacon, Music, and Nate raised their guns, as did the rest of the Aliance and other people that happened to be inside the building. The Dark outside of the building smashed the door in, stumbling into a heap of limbs. The jagged mass of extrusions and crystals protruding from it made it appear to be a living crystal creature with black, gaping maws for eyes. The Dark stood up, revealing to us that it had once been a human male. It had claws that scraped against the ground, and a black void where it's mouth should have been. Black drool dribbled from it's eyes and maw, and seeped onto the floor. The flesh that was human was grey with fever and racked with black veins that bulged out of the arm, threatening to tear the muscle and skin. The Dark was horrifyng, and looked to constantly be in pain.  
It turned it's head towards me, it's void of a maw opening and closing, as if it were trying to speak. I felt horrible upon seeing it, and pitied the soul that enhabited the body.  
"Dear lord, that is not something I want to see in a dark ally at night, or ever." Deacon said, staring at it. I then felt a sinister presence, one that made the Dark seem like a kitten in comparison. Something was wrong, really wrong.  
"Defend the Alliance, and put this thing out of it's misery." I called out to the building. I turned and walked out of the hall, and grabbed a 10mm, which happened to be the one I was carrying the day I changed. I heard a blood curdling shriek, and a multitude of gunshots from many callibers. Then a thud.

I walked into the bunker and booted up a system. I placed my Pip-Boy under the identification device, listening to the hum of the scan.  
"Scan complete." The voice sang, "Welcome back, General Janine."  
I was headed towards the map table, which I had taken from the Institute. The table was currently focused over New Scornth, and showed a veiw of what was happening currently to the city. The city for that matter, wasn't faring any better than the Alliance, in fact, it was actually suffering from a worse fate than the Alliance.

? Pov, 1 hour ago...

"Shit, shit shit shit shit!" A being huffed and ran as the clouds rose over head.  
The being had been running all night, and was currently trying to locate a specific Vault. Vault 0.  
He had to destroy the Vault and make sure that it's content never gets revealed. "Where is it? WHERE IS IT!?" The raptor like creature growls, glancing around a road. The road on the side of the hill overlooked a small cave, with a number carved into the cement. The number, which was imprinted onto the cement read out, "0." The being had ran into the cave, using a special orb to illuminate the belly of the cave. The fluttering light chased off the darkness of the shadows and replaced it with a warm glow. The light also revealed a large cog shaped hole in the wall, which was cracked, showing how un-kind the centuries had been.  
The being, raptor-like in appearance, walked through the door, it's white and pink scales gleaming in the light.  
The creature, biped, with a thick tail, long neck, and sharp claws, was known as the one and only, Palkia.  
Palkia had been through much since he got to this Earth, and was trying to warn the rebuilding nations about the largest threat they would face, the Dark.  
The Vault looked to had been under attack, but from the inside. Palkia surveyed the damage, and discovered a shredded Vault suit. The suit looked to have been decked out with protection and agility in mind. There was a number on the back, shredded. The number screamed "111." Palkia noticed some type of fur on the suit, and closer inspection revealed that the fluff belonged to no other than his brother, Arceus.  
"What happened?" The raptor asked to himself, and pocketed the suit. The light still gave off a comforting atmosphere, but it wasn't enough to quell the darkness of the Vault. Palkia glanced around, and then stepped outside of the Vault, removing the clutter that caused the Vault door to jam.  
The door closed with a screech, and then the creepy feeling intensified. 'I'm being watched,' The thought creeped into Palkia's mind as he jogged out of the cave, now looking towards the city of New Scornth. "Please let the Dark be in the cave still," Palkia murmured to himself as he glided along the ground, listening to his footsteps as they fell.

Now, Palkia Pov

Palkia ran through the streets, trying to find the source of some gunshots he had heard, when a person called out to him. "What the hell are you doing outside!? There's demons roaming the street! Get inside or get to the Alliance!" The voice shouted. Palkia turned and saw the source; a young man around the age of 23. The man signalled Palkia to go inside, which he obliged.  
"Thanks, I need to take a break. I've been running straight through the last hour." Palkia huffed, gaining his breath. The young man handed Palkia a water, which was gone in under 10 seconds.  
"No problem, I just don't want to see anyone get ripped up by them demons. They're vicious little bastards." The man replied, taking a generous sip on his own bottle of H2O.  
"I will stay for a bit, until I can catch my breath, then I need to locate the leader of this country." Palkia told the man, whom agreed.  
"That'll be the General. And if Piper's paper is accurate or true, then the General had been mutated by some type of goo when she explored a Vault." Palkia's head shot up at that.  
"Vault? What was the number?" He asked, eager to learn of what happened. '"Well why don't you read the paper for yourself." The man handed Palkia a paper which had alot of words and a few pictures on it.

Palkia set the paper down, and pondered as to why this 'General' is still in power if she isn't human anymore.  
"I should get going now, I appreciate the hospitality, but I need to see this General." Palkia announced, and the man nodded. The man then produced a revolver, 50 rounds, and then stated, "You're gonna need these. And when you get to the Alliance, they are going to ask you if you have a geiger counter, just say 'mine is in the shop,' they will let you into the building after that." Palkia nodded, thanked the man another time, then left the house.

The Alliance wasn't very far, and Palkia reached it quickly and efficiently.  
"So this is the Alliance, hope there's still someone alive." Palkia muttered to himself, stepping over a few corpses. The Dark had definetly attacked, and that made Palkia nervous.  
The white raptor knocked on the wall next to a door, and jumped when a gunshot nearly got his hand.  
There was a few pannicked voices, which argued for a few minutes. Finally after a few minutes, a voice called out.  
"Do you have a geiger counter?" Palkia was annoyed with the question, but replied to it anyways.  
"Mine is in the shop," he said, glaring at the door to his right.  
"Come on in then, sorry if we almost got you, can't be to cautious with the city under attack and all." The voice called out again. Palkia rolled his eyes. 'Ignorant, stupid, *sigh,* humans.'  
The room that made up a decent section of the Alliance was full of people, young and old. Palkia also observed some kids, who looked terrified. 'They should really have a better defence than these shoddy 'soldiers,'' Palkia thought bitterly.  
"What are you doing here, in the city?" The person to the right asked, his sudden appearance caused Palkia to jump, if only a little. "Here to see this 'General.'" Palkia replied, trying not to groan in annoyance.  
"Janine? Well I guess she'd want to see you, well, her and her armor would. She named the suit 'Arcy' for some reason. Probably the supposed 'God's spirit' that inhabits it. But I'll let them know you're coming down." The man said, grabbing some type of device off of a table. He proceded to tap a button, and speak some words into the thing. "Just head left down that hall, and there will be a button, press it and follow the hall. Jan will be waiting for you." Palkia looked at the hall that was mentioned, then walked, following the directions.  
He pressed the button, and watched as a door opened, then followed the hall 'til he reached a door.  
Palkia grasped the handle, and opened the door, stepping in. He then turned around only to bump into something, or someone.  
"HEY!" Palkia growled, glancing at the person, or, equine that bumped into him.  
The equine was currently sitting on her haunches, holding her head with her golden hooves.  
Palkia's jaw dropped, and he instantly regretted raising his voice. He noticed that there wasn't a 'glow' where she was, but that didn't really mean much to him right then. He still had a gut feeling that this was his sister, but wasn't at the same time. He couldn't believe that this was where Arceus was all of this time, but he sensed that this wasn't Arceus, she didn't have his size, nor did she have his majestic appearance. She wasn't actually Arceus, she just looked like him with his power.  
'His replacement.' Palkia realized, forgetting that she was there.  
"Sorry, that was my..." A voice pierced his thoughts. Soft, yet firm. Smooth, motherly, and yet rough and leadership worthy.  
The voice had trailed off.  
Palkia blinked, closing his mouth, and gathered his senses.

Janine Pov

I stared at the white and pink humanoid raptor like creature, surprised at seeing an unusual sight. "Hello?" I asked, startling the raptor out of a trance.  
"Uh, shit. Sorry, mistress Arceus. My deepest appologies for bumping into you, raising my voice, and cursing in your presence." The raptor apologized, bowing.  
"... What?" I asked. I was completely confused as to why he... Oh that fucking bastard Arcy! He must have some other being that knows him! Fucking FUCK!  
"Mi'Lady?" I blinked, my mental rant being cut off.  
"Don't call me that. EVER!" I growled through my clenched teeth. Fucking Arcy. Asshole.  
"What's wrong Arceus? Is there anything I-" I cut him off.  
"My name is not Arceus. My. Name. Is. Janine. If you want Arceus go talk to the pile of metal over there." I growled, and glared at Arcy in the background, whom of which was getting repaired.  
"... What do you mean? You are clearly his replacement. Why don't you embrace being a-" "God? I am not a god. I can barely protect a fucking CITY FOR ALL I"M WORTH! I AM NOT A GOD! DON"T YOU DARE CALL ME A GOD! I CAN"T EVEN BE THERE FOR MY SON! I CAN"T BE THERE TO PROTECT HIM WHEN CODSWORTH CAN"T! I'M JUST A FUCKING NOBODY FROM THE YEAR 2077 WHO WAS SHOVED INTO A FUCKING CRYOPOD! I WENT THROUGH SO MUCH SHIT THAT I CAN BARELY REMEMBER BEING A NOBODY! I WILL SAY IT ONCE! I WILL SCREAM IT FROM THE ROOF OF THE TALLEST STANDING BUILDING ON THE FUCKING PLANET! I. AM. NOT. A. GOD! I'm just a Woman Out of Time. Don't you fucking forget that." I glared at him. Silence. Nate walked up. "Jan, you alright?" He asked, placing an arm on my back. He started scratching. Ooh, right there.  
"I'm okay, just needed to make sure he knew what I am, and what I am not." I replied, sighing.  
He stopped scratching. "Don't stop. Please. I had an itch and you were right on it." I said, a bit iritated that my back itched. Oooh god, there.  
"Feels... Good..." I slured, the itch slowly disappearing.  
"Not the weirdest thing I've done, but it could be worse." He commented.  
My leg twitched. I lost control of my body.  
"Ghuaa-!" I moaned, my body automatically leaned into it.  
"Purrrrr-!" I purred. OH GOD THAT FEELS GOOD!

I blinked. Again. How did I get here, in Publick Occurences?  
And, what the fuck happened?  
"Purrr?" I tried to say something, but a pur escaped my body.  
"Jan? Something wrong?" I glanced at the voice, who was actually Nate.  
"Purrr?" I tried to speak again, but to no avail.  
"I'm guessing you want to know what happened, and why we are in the Publick Occurences?" Another voice, belonging to the intrepid reporter Piper, piped up from the corner. Heh, I made another funny.  
"Purr!" I exclaimed, nodding my head.  
"Well, okay. Here's what happened-"

Flashback "Purrrr-!" I purred, a look of pleasure on my face.  
My leg then started to twitch, then shot up to my head to try to scratch where Nate was currently scratching.  
"Okay, Jan. I think that's enough." Nate replied, retracting his hand.  
"Purrrr-!" I only purred, scratching at the spot.  
"Uhh, okay? Come on Jan, we need to continue with the planning." Nate stated, turning and walking out.  
The raptor, or Palkia, followed, leaving me alone.  
"Purrr?" I looked around, then walked towards the direction they went.  
"Jan? Oh, there you are, c'mon we need to get planning you know that." Nate said, walking to me. He wrapped an arm around my back, and pulled me towards the Meeting Room. I didn't move. "Jan?" He asked, a look of concern in his eyes.  
"She isn't actually all there right now. When you scratched her itch, it caused a more animalistic side of her mind to surface. That isn't Ar- Janine. Not entirely, which is why she hasn't attacked anyone yet, and she won't remember this when her rational mind re-surfaces. What is partially happening is a sort of test to see if her rational mind can hold back her more animalistic desires and instincts. So be careful around her until she wakes. She won't be able to talk for a bit, but she's fine." Arcy stated, hoping to ease Nate's mind.  
"Okay, well, what do we do now that my wife is basically an animal for who knows how long?" Nate asked, looking at me.  
I just rolled onto my back and wiggled my body to scratch my back. "Purrrr-!"  
"Definetly my wife." Nate muttered, my left arm brushed against his right leg.  
"Purrr." I batted a hoof playfully at his pants.

10 minutes later...

Nate walked down a hall, managing to avoid Music as she ran past. In his arms, he carried me to a cart.  
Music was grabbing a bag of some type of mush that looked vaugely like Insta-Mash.  
He set me into the cart, and placed the bag of stuff next to me. "Don't worry Jan, we'll get you to a safer spot until you come back to us." He sighed, looking at me in the eyes. "Ar, Purrr-" I cooed, my attention completely on the bag next to me. I batted at it with a hoof, and layed down, messing with the bag like a cat would mess with a ball of fuzz on a string.  
The cart was actually more like a dumpster, being made of only a solid piece of steel. The cart also came with a lid, which was a grate.  
Nate shut the lid, and locked it.  
I looked up, and pushed, trying to stand back up. "Ar?" I mewled, trying to get back up. "AR!" I cried, pannicking.  
"Woah woah, Janine! Calm down, we are only headed away from the Alliance!" Nate shouted, trying to calm me down.  
"AR US AR AR!" I roared from within the cart, pushing against the lid with all of my might. It wasn't budging.  
Little did I know that I was also pushing against the bag of Insta-Mash, which popped all over my chest. The sweet smell of Insta-Mash filled the cart, and filled my senses. "Ar?" I stopped pannicking to investigate the new sensation on my chest. The sweet smell caused me to lick the substance. "Aaar!" I moaned, tasting one of the most delicious things I had ever tasted. "I guess you found the Insta' have you?" Nate asked, smiling at me. "Purrr," was the only response he got, because I was too busy licking up the Mash that was all over my chest, that, and I was also instinctually cleaning myself. Nate just grinned. "Music, where do you think we should take Janine?" Nate asked Music, whom was placing a few more bags of Insta-Mash, and some boxes of the stuff onto the cart.  
"I remember reading a newspaper called 'Publick Occurences,' and Janine did say she was good friends with the owner. The problem is, Publick Occurences is in Diamond City, about a mile away from the Alliance." Music replied, grabbing some Potato Crisps.  
"Okay, where is Diamond City?" Nate asked, looking towards the door. "And how do we get there? It's not like we have a car." Music smiled, and walked over to the door. Nate pushed me and the cart to the door.  
"Diamond City is in the old Baseball Stadium in Boston, so, we walk. It isn't too far." Music responded.  
"Okay, lets go then." Nate sighed, pushing the cart through a large door.

Outside...

"Left, the Fens should be left about a mile. Glad it wasn't across the wasteland." Music spoke out, nearly startling Nate.  
"Uhh, ok. Jesus, the city has sure changed." He sighed, a distant look coming across his face.  
"Ar." I let out, looking up at him from inside the cart. I curled up a bit, hugging my tail to my side, similar to a cat. I must be part cat thanks to that goo. Fuck.  
"Okay, there is a downhill area, and there is some Dark roaming the streets. Be quiet." Music stated, looking back at Nate.  
"10-4." Nate nodded, then pulled his pistol out, and set it onto the grate.

The horrendous Dark were milling around, glancing through the street for a piece of flesh to shred.  
"Okay, silencer on, and fire." Music wispered to Nate, whom followed her instructions to the letter.  
The Dark dropped like rain, black blood splattering onto the pavement.  
"Targets down, going ahead to scout a bit and make sure that coast is clear. Listen for the silenced shot, and then move out." Music stated, moving forward in a cautious manner. Nate kneeled down, hiding behind the cart. "Ar, us Ar?" I stared at the grate, looking for Nate. I couldn't smell him anymore, and that made me worried.  
"Shh, Janine. I'm still here." Nate said, relieving me a little.  
Pew!  
"Okay, lets go." Nate said, standing and grabbing the cart. He pushed and we moved.

We left the Alliance area, entering Boston.

"Arceus, Ar-Ar?" I stared at Nate, whom was starting to huff.  
"Don't worry Jan, just not used to pushing my wife through a destroyed city." He sighed, and looked on.  
"Ar? Arceus us Ar!" I exclaimed, looking at a figure behind Nate.  
"Hu-SHIT!" He shouted as a Dark lunged at him. He whipped out his pistol, and fired multiple times into the Dark, killing it on the third shot.  
He then grabbed the cart, and sprinted through the streets, pulling around a building, and coming across a straight path to Diamond City. Screams and roars echoed all around us, making Nate push harder.  
Figures started to jump from the top of buildings, falling onto the ground in a feral position.  
"SHIIT!" Nate roared as the cart clashed onto a chunk of cement jutting out of the ground.  
"ARCEUS!" I cried out, planting my hooves onto the side of the cart to avoid being thrown around.  
The cart landed on it's side, Nate on top. He jumped to his feet, and grabbed the cart.  
"Jan!" He cried out, trying to flip the cart over. The cart plus my weight would be too heavy if he wasn't fueled by adrenaline. The cart landed on it's wheels, and he pushed it again.  
The Dark were everywhere, screeching and clacking, fueling the adrenaline rush Nate was experiencing.  
The door to the city was wide open, so he ran inside. The city security jumped at the commotion, and open-fired at the Dark outside the city.  
"I'll get you out of there Jan, don't worry." Nate said, shooting the lock with his pistol.  
"A-Arceus." I wimpered, nearly vomiting on the ground. Nate picked me up, and walked into the city as the security closed the door.

Inside Diamond City...

Nate walked into the city streets, which were clean and more organised than they were 5 years prior. The stalls were in a semi-organized fashion. The screeches were still audible from inside the city, and many were tense, hands on their weapons.  
Publick Occurences stood to the left, identifiable by the neon sign and Nat shouting about papers.  
"Hey, does Piper Wright live here?" Nate asked Nat, who only grinned.  
"Yeah! She's inside working on a new article about Lady!" Nat exclaimed happily, oblivious to the danger outside the city walls.  
"Can I go in, my wife is her friend apparently." Nate sighed, a look of desperation and fatigue splayed across his face.  
"Sure! Publick Occurences is open to all!" Nat announced.  
"Thanks." Nate gratefully thanked Nat, then walked into the building.

"Hello? Who's there?" Piper asked from her room, trying to stop an annoyed tone from entering her voice. "Hello? Miss Wright? Janine and I need to stay here for awhile." Nate said, only to be ran over by Piper whom jumped down the stairs that lead to her room.  
"Blue!?" She asked, a look of bewilderment in her eyes.  
"Ar?" I mumbled, trying not to fall over from lack of energy.  
"Her name is-" Nate started, "It's a nickname I gave her 5 years ago, now what happened?" Piper demanded.  
"I just scratched her ear, then she started acting like an animal. Music Genre and I then put her in a cart, then started for here, when we were attacked by the Dark. We barely got to Diamond City, alive." Nate explained, sitting on the couch in the 'living room.'  
"Ar?" I looked at them, then started to faint.  
"Jan!" was all I heard before I collapsed.

Flashback End...

"Ar-jeeze, I don't know what to feel now." I sighed, looking at my husband and friend.  
"Well, you can speak english again, and I won't try that again." Nate mumbled.  
"Wait, where the hell is Music?" I asked looking around the room.  
"Shit! She is still outside the city!" Nate cried out.  
"Well, let's go get her!" Piper stated, pulling her 10mm out of a hidden spot. 5 years of being friends, and I never learned where she puts it.  
"I don't have a weapon." I said, ears flattening. Huh, didn't know that was a thing. Just gonna add that to the list of things to ask Arcy.  
"We can ask Arturo for a weapon, that, and he still owes you for those guns yoy gave him when he was out of inventory." Piper stated.  
"Ok, lets go then." I nodded.

10 minutes later...

"Alright, a 10mm with 500 rounds, and a silencer. I am still in your debt, but I hope this will due for a while." Arturo said, placing the items on the table.  
"Thanks Arturo, this will do." I stated, a look of determination crossing my face.  
We ran towards the city enterance, when I noticed that the screeching had gone silent.  
"Where the shit dicks have you been?" A voice called from our right.  
"Music? How'd you make it through that?" I asked, concerned for her health.  
"Uhh hello? I got a bullet to the head at point blank range. That didn't kill me, neither will the Dark." She said, pulling out a stim and proceding to inject it into her arm.  
"Well it's good you got in, we were about to go out looking for you." I said, sighing in relief.  
"Alright, so what now?" Piper asked.  
I started, "I don't kno-!" A loud crash echoed through the city entrance.  
I looked over, and saw a strange creature, vaguely resembling a strange six-legged worm. The creature had strange golden armor pieces, along with what looked to be large black wings. It had red and black stripes running horizontally down its chest. It had a strange golden crest on it's head, and blood red eyes.  
"Well, shit musta' hit the fan here eh? He he." The creature chuckled, walking away from the door.  
"What the hell are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.  
"Holy shit, Steven? How'd the tits have you found me?" Music asked, purely shocked.  
"I tracked your scent. All I had to do was follow the smell of lemons." Steven said, grinning.  
"Fuck me in the ass, I knew I shouldn't have eaten those lemon drops." Music muttered.  
"Wait, you know eachother?" I asked, confused as to what was going on.  
"Ye, Steven is an old buddy of mine. He and I used to pick off the Fiends west of New Vegas together. Then the whole Dam and shit went down. Had to save New Vegas from a disease that made people into deathclaws, intelligent ones, and a Nuke from Ulyesses. Fun times. But I'll tell you bout' that later." Music grinned.  
"It's so good to see ya Music, I almost lost the trail in the RAS. Good thing I had found a wrapper that smelt like lemons and you." He smilled slyly.  
"Yeah, good to see ya too, ya big hunk of blood sausage." Music and Steven laughed, before turning to us.  
"Steven, this is Janine and Nate. They are from pre-war times. Frozen in a vault." Music said, with a face-splitting grin.  
I waved. There was a rumble, and the ground shook.  
"What was that?" Nate asked, looking around.  
I trotted outside, and was stunned to see that the sky had opened up, revealing a burnt, cratered husk of a planet. Well, more like it's surface.  
"Arceus!" I heard, the ground rumbling as his mechanical hooves pounding the ground as he ran.  
"Fuck, it's Arcy." I sighed.  
"Who?" Steven asked.  
"Her sex suit." Music said.  
"I like the thought of that." Nate smiled evilly.  
"What." Steven asked with a blank face.  
"I hate all of you." I muttered, face-hoofing.  
"Look, I know that portal looks bad, but it could help us find the source." Arcy cheered.  
I stared at him, then sighed. "How are we going to get there safely?" I asked, witha deadpan expression.  
"Simple, we fly." Arcy said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.  
"I can't fly dipshit. None of us can fly, and there are no working planes anywhere." I sighed, disappointed.  
"Actually, I know some people who are in the area who might have some Vertibird parts." Steven said.  
"Great, and there is a vertibird on the roof of the Museum of Freedom in Concord." I retorted, not registering what he had said.  
"Perfect! I can have it there in an hour." He said, running off.  
"Wait, what?" I asked, confuzed again.  
"Lets head to go get that Vertibird!" Music cheered.  
"Lets-a-go!" Nate said, with a weird accent.  
"Where is that from?" I asked. It sounded familiar.  
We started off, headed for Concord.

1 hour later, and alot of walking/sprinting.

"We made it!" Nate panted.  
I collapsed in front of the door, panting like a dog.  
"You think that was bad, I had to run back and forth through mines trying to help the NCR." Music said, smiling as she lightly panted. "50 miles in a day, easy."  
"Fuck you." Nate and I panted.  
"I could have carried you both you know." Arcy mentioned.  
"Shut up or I'll remove your core." I panted, trying to keep the tunnle vision at a minimum.  
"Yes ma'm." He yelped.  
After we finally caught our breath, we walked into the museum, and to the vertiberd on the roof.

"Holy tits, this thing is completely intact!" Music whistled, taking in the glory of the vertibird.  
"You know, I probably could have just stolen a vertibird from the Outcasts, but that doesn't matter." Steven mumbled, working some wires.  
"How long until it could fly?" I asked.  
"It's ready now, just need to clear the rotors of debris." He said, using a wing to wipe sweat from his crest.  
"Well then." I said, moving the debris with my odd ability.  
"Good to see you are starting to utalize your powers." Arcy nodded.  
"Alright, rotors are clear, so lets go." Nate said.  
"it needs a fusion core." All of us (except Arcy and Nate) muttered.  
"Shit dicks in my ass. We need a core... Hey Arcy?" Music asked, putting on her sweetest smile and batting her eyelashes.  
"No." Arcy stated firmly.  
"Yoink." I pulled the core from his back.  
"No- POWERING DOWN." He stated, before shutting off.  
"At least he was standing on the Vertibird when you pulled it off." Nate sighed.  
"Alright, let me just pop this into the port. Doink! Alright!" Steven said, now looking at some dials.  
The engine rumbled and the blades started turning.  
"Alright, who knows how to fly this thing?" Music asked.  
"I took training from my father. He actually designed these things." Nate informed us.  
"Great. I don't trust you with driving, I definetly don't trust you flying into a portal." I muttered.  
"Thanks for the confidence boost Jan." Nate mumbled, before grabbing ahold of the controls.  
He started moving them, and slowly we lifted off of the builting.  
"This is your captain speaking, we are about to go into the vortex of death over. Hold onto your dignity." He said, aiming the nose of the bird at the protal.  
I bit onto a handle, and held on for all I was worth.  
We entered the vortex, and a sucking motion pulled us in even further.  
"Shit, I'm losing control!" Nate cried out, red lights flashing all around us.  
The bird then started spinning. I held on, but it was almost too much.  
BOOM!

? time later...

I opened my eyes to see a strange green snake. It had amber eyes, a scar crossed one of them. Under its eyes were little lightning bolts. It held a odd staff, and a orange-ish berry.  
"I can't believe you are back! Its so good to see you again Arceus!" The snake, which sounded like a young-ish boy, cheered.  
"My name isn't Arceus. Its Janine." I mumbled through the dirt that was in my mouth.  
"What? It doesn't matter right now, come on, you're hurt." He said, and picked me up via some vines.

At his den thingie...

"So, who are you?" I asked, eyeing him nervously.  
"Don't you remember? I saved your life. Marcus tried to kill you, but I stopped him?" He tilted his head in curiosity.  
"I never met you before in my life. I think you might want to talk to Arcy... SHIT! I need to find them!" I shouted, trying to stand. Pain shot through my leg.  
"Don't move, here, eat this berry. it will help with the pain." He said, holding the berry out to me on a vine.  
"Where is my bag?" I asked, glancing around.  
" Its right here." He said, giving it to me.  
"Alright, lets see what I grabbed in my blind fear... Mentats, Med-X, Rad-Away, Rad-X, Psyco, Jet, wait, why did I grab Jet? Ah! Stimpaks!" I cred out in joy as I saw the lovely syringe. I grabbed it, and jabbed the needle into my arm, injecting the healing juices ito my veins.  
"What was that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the Stim.  
"Stimpak, perfect for all wounds. Near instant results!" I said, cheerily standing up.  
"Oh, hey! Where are you going?" He asked, following me to the door of his 'den.'  
"I gotta go find my friends." I said, throwing it open. I reeled back from the heat that was coming from the outside.  
"Get back in here!" The snake-boy dragged me back in. "The sun is out, you'll cook to death!"  
I gave him a weird look.  
"The Dark is having an affect on the sun. The sun has gotten much hotter, and is cooking the land alive. Thank Rayquaza for making a cloud cover that travels. It must be heading for Jhoto now." He said, looking down.  
"So what now?" I asked, laying down on the ground.  
"Hope your 'friends' are still alive. Also waiting. Alot of waiting." He sighed.  
"I want to clear something up real quick. My name is Janine, not Arceus. I used to be human, but was changed due to an incident in a Vault. What is your name?" I asked him.  
"My name? Most call me the 'Chosen One,' my name is Ash. Ash Ketchum from Palet Town, Kanto." He said, bowing a little.

(Hey everyone! Sorry this took over a year to update. I have been trying hard to write more, and I've been beating myself up over not updating. So here it is, the 2nd chapter in Fixed Point in Time: Attack of the Dark. Hope you enjoy, reveiws are encouraged, and any ideas will be appreciated. Thanks for waiting on this, and Peace out!) 


End file.
